Hanabira
by Uchiha Saya
Summary: Eu desistiria da eternidade para poder te tocar". Foi o que ele disse antes de morrer. SasuSaku. Postada originalmente em 2009


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Tio Kishi.

**Hanabira**

"_Sasuke e Sakura"_

"Eu desistiria da eternidade para poder te tocar"

"_Eu desistiria da eternidade pra poder te tocar"_

Foi a ultima coisa que ele disse antes de morrer, nos meus braços. Ele estava doente há exatos três meses, mas eu sabia, aquele dia chegaria.

Hoje

A vida é uma coisa insignificante perto da morte, no fim todos se vão. Assim como as flores se vão ao fim da primavera, as pessoas são meros seres insignificantes perto de algo que não pode controlar. O tempo. O tempo acaba com tudo. Com as flores, com as pessoas, com a vida.

O tempo pode ser o senhor de tudo, no entanto, como tudo nessa vida, o tempo também tem seus pontos fracos, suas fraquezas, algo que ele nunca vence. O tempo nos arranca de um presente, o transforma em um passado, e isso sempre nos mantendo no presente, onde vivemos nos arrependendo e nos preparando para o próximo presente, o futuro. O tempo sempre nos leva para o futuro, futuro desconhecido, mas nós sabemos que o relógio do tempo está correndo regressivamente, afim de que, quando este relógio zerar, o tempo nos entregue a morte, e todas as coisas irão sumir. O tempo é um senhor sabichão, fez um pacto com a morte, para que juntos, sempre vencessem as coisas do universo, mas eu sinto e eu sei que eles nunca venceram o amor. O amor sempre estará lá, mesmo depois da morte, mesmo depois do nosso suposto fim.

Ontem

Ele estava deitado naquela cama de hospital, fraco, no entanto, seu sorriso nunca fora tão sincero.

"_Sakura, uma vez, um poeta disse, que o único amor verdadeiro é o amor impossível"_

"_Como Romeu e Julieta?"_

"_Sim, como Romeu e Julieta"_

"_Como o amor que eu sinto por você"_

"_E como o amor que eu sinto por você, não quero que chore, pois você sabia que essa hora iria chegar. Você melhor que ninguém sabia"_

"_Não diga isso"_

"_Eu quero que o nosso amor seja verdadeiro, e quero que seja eterno, e eu sei que aonde quer que esteja eu sempre vou te esperar"_

"_E eu vou estar pronta para te encontrar"_

"_Isso não será o nosso adeus, por que o tempo nos entrega à morte, mas o amor vive além dos dois"_

"_Eu não quero que você desista logo agora"_

"_Eu só quero que você entenda..."_

"_Por favor, Sasuke."_

"_Eu desistiria da eternidade para poder te tocar"_

Eu o beijei com toda a minha alma, e com todo o meu amor, ele ainda estava quente, mas estava indo lentamente, e eu sabia disso, não pude conter as lágrimas que naquela hora rolaram dos meus olhos, não pude conter o choro e os soluços que insistiam em me acompanhar naquele momento.

"_Eu te amo"_

"_..."_

Não houve resposta alguma. A morte o havia tirado de mim, maldito tempo e sua contagem regressiva, maldito relógio de vida.

"_Eu quero que o nosso amor seja verdadeiro, e quero que seja eterno, e eu sei que aonde quer que esteja, eu sempre vou te esperar"_

"_Isso não será o nosso adeus, por que o tempo nos entrega à morte, mas o amor vive além dos dois"_

"_Eu vou te esperar, nós vamos nos encontrar."_

As lágrimas rolavam do meu rosto, os soluços se intensificavam, estávamos eu e ele ali, sozinhos. Minhas pernas ficaram moles e eu caí no chão, deitada, me contorcia e chorava baixo, essa maldita dor no coração. Solidão. Abandono. Desespero. Amor. E agora, como seria minha vida sem ele?

Eu não acreditava, só queria morrer ali com ele. Gritei. Os enfermeiros entraram no quarto. Era tarde para ele. Tentavam me levantar do chão. Maldita doença em fase terminal. Minha voz embargada com o choro. Meu coração doía. Maldita dor. Maldita morte. Eu o amava, eu o amo. Minhas lágrimas corriam pelo meu rosto desesperadamente, eu gritava e soluçava desesperadamente. Ele não queria isso, mas eu não podia aguentar sem colocar tudo pra fora.

Amor. Ele se foi como as flores se vão ao fim da primavera, as pétalas das flores desse fim de primavera caiam tão tristemente, viviam esse momento de dor. Hanabira, Pétalas de flores. Ele havia ido, mas como sempre, como todas as flores, a flor do amor não poderia ser diferente, havia deixado uma semente, esperança. Agora a minha flor, que cresceria durante o verão, resistiria ao outono, perderia as folhas no inverno e floresceria na primavera, me guiaria durante este tempo, porque ele plantou em mim a esperança, esperança de que quem sabe na próxima primavera nós estarmos novamente juntos, em qualquer lugar por aí.

As lágrimas aos poucos foram cessando, mas as lágrimas que rolaram no meu coração congelaram, para que pudesse regar a esperança. Esperança cheia de espinhos e regada à água salgada, lágrimas. Mas mesmo assim, eu seguiria em frente, para ele, e por ele.

Futuro

Eu sei que estarei com ele. Porque a vida é assim, uma contagem regressiva.

Amor impossível durante a vida significa amor eterno, e isso significa:

"_Vemos-nos depois, Amor"_

**Yo minna-san,**

Espero que vocês tenham gostado desta One Shot. Ela foi postada pela primeira vez em 04/10/2009, é uma das minhas relíquias, realmente gosto desta fic.

Obrigada por lerem! Já sabem neh, deixem **reviews **e **dêem GO**! Deixaram uma autora super feliz!

Kissus.


End file.
